I Hate You!
by Angel8487
Summary: Pan and Trunks hate each other with a passion but deep down they love each other. So what happens when the Tenkaichi Budoukai tournament starts? Will they kill each other or have something more?


I Hate You!!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z.

Summary: Pan and Trunks hate each other with a passion but deep they love each other. They just can't show how much they love each other because of the age differences. So all they do is try to beat each other up. So what happens when the Tenkaichi Budoukai tournament starts? Will they kill each other or have something more?

Ages:

Pan- 21

Bra- 20

Marron- 22

Trunks- 35

Goten- 34

Uub- 33

Chapter 1

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!!"

"I FUCKING HATE YOU MORE!!"

"ASSHOLE!!"

"BITCH!!"

"Are they ever going to stop?" ask Goten to Bra, as he was rubbing he forehead with his head.

"You know your niece and my brother. They are not going to stop until one of them is dead." sadly explains Bra to Goten.

"But it is such a beautiful day today! Why can't they just deal with each other for like two seconds? I really want to go to the beach today." said Marron to everyone.

"This is fucking crazy! We can't go any where with these two!" explained Uub. Just as Uub said that they hear Pan and Trunks growl angrily at each.

"BRA, GET YOUR FUCKING BROTHER AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I KILL HIM!" yelled a very bad temper Pan.

"THAT IS IT! You both are going to stop this arguing for 2 god damn hour so that we can all enjoy this beautiful day! OK!" screaming a frustration Bra. Bra was glaring draggers at both on them.

"Ok." said Trunks and Pan as they rubbed their ears. Even thought they both know that they are more powerful then Bra she still sacred them when she yells.

"Thank you. Now to the beach!" said an expiact Bra jumping in the air. Everyone but Trunks and Pan jump in the air happily.

Bra, Marron, Uub, and Goten walked ahead of Trunks and Pan to the cars that they would be taking to the beach. The first car is Pan's, which is a purple 2007 Acura with a blue butterfly on the hood of the car. The second car is Trunks's, which is a black 2007 Honda Civic with a red dragon on the hood.

As Trunks and Pan caught up with everyone Marron was deciding who is going in what car. "Ok I said that Pan drives us girls in her car of course and Trunks will drive the boys in his. Ok everyone."

"And, so Trunks and Pan knows, there is no racing to the beach ok." Stated Uub with his finger pointing at both Trunks and Pan in a threatening way.

"Ok." They both said reluctantly. As Bra, and Marron started to pack everything they need for the beach into Pan's car.

Pan and Trunks started to get into the driver side of their car and started the cars up. "Ok, everyone that is going with me better get in or I am leaving you." Yelled Pan to Bra and Marron as they were closing the trunk.

The girls got in the car with Bra in the passenger seat and Marron in the back. And in the other car the boys were pack up the food that they need for the beach and got into Trunks's car with Goten in the front and Uub in the back. With that both cars toke off to the beach.

**With the girls**

"Pan, why do you have to fight with Trunks all the time? I mean you guys were friends at one time but now all you guys do now is fight." ask Marron.

"I just can stand be around him. He always thinks of me as a little girl. Well I am fucking 21 year old now I don't need to be treated like a little girl. I am a woman." Explain Pan with her fist shaking.

Bra and Marron look at her think the same thing. 'She loves him.'

"Ok fine no more talking about my brother lets just listen to music." said Bra as she was turning on the radio. The song that was playing was 'Ur Hand' by Pink.

"Oh I love this song." The girls said together as Bra turned it all the way up. And with that girls start to dance in the car the rest of the way to the beach.

**With the boys**

"So Trunks why are you always fighting with my niece? I mean come on you and her use to such close friends." ask Goten.

"Yeah I know but every time I around her I remember that is a little girl. I can't stand being near her. She is so fucking annoying." said a frustrated Trunks. "All she wants to do is try to see if she can beat me in a fight. I sick of it!"

Uub and Goten both just shook their heads. Then Trunks turned on the radio and started to look for a song to listen to. He found his favorite song 'Smack That' by Akon and turned up the music. With that everyone was sing with the song on the way to the beach.

Now please review. Tell me what you think of my story. Don't worry I will get to the Tenkaichi Budoukai tournament but next's time the group will be at the beach. Thank you!

Angel8487


End file.
